


Heart Without a Beat

by peachyminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, High School, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyminhyuk/pseuds/peachyminhyuk
Summary: Hyungwon is a vampire who lives off quite miserably, by going through times and times without feeling what the pure point of living. He once sees colour sprawling on the sky, like the canvas ones spurt different paints in it, but after Changkyun; his lover, passed away he becomes numb. Nothing excites him anymore, nothing makes him alive - when he's never actually does.One thing Hyungwon still knows about himself is he loves everything that smells good, like flowers who are pure and elegant, like his past lover who once tasted nothing but pure and elegant too, he loves blood that tastes and smells like flower, he never finds one since the lost. Going through a life where everything always changing in span of not decades, where amusement transform from winning a war into partying with lights of the city, he seeks for the same warmth that one gives before he passed away. Later now, he finally found what he has been seeking for the rest of his hundreds lifetime, before everything drawn differently nonetheless stumbles him into a life where he, in hundred of years walking on earth, never feels before. Implying haze of lambency intertwined with liberty serenity; resurrection of his loved one, Changkyun.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just wish this won't be a disappointment.

 

‘Grandpa, why are they called monsters?’

‘Because they feed on humans, burying their teeth between the flesh, sucking blood until the body run dry.’

‘But why did they do that, grandpa?’

‘Because they need something to eat, but some of them have special rituals before eating their meal.’

‘What is that, grandpa?’

‘Something that adults do, something children has yet to understand, but I’ll tell you why, because it will make the blood taste godly spectacular and it makes them stronger by any chance. If your blood taste like flowers that also gives them warmth then you would forever be their meal. So don’t go around the forest if you didn’t want to get caught away by their fangs.’

 

In his 10th birthday, his grandfather told him the same exact stories that he always whispered to the kid every night ever since he understood how to say a word out of his mouth. With all the curiousness and eagerness to know, Changkyun laid his small head against the soft matt one of his servant prepared when he was exploring the huge backyard. His eyes were beaming through the small candles he formed a symbol of star earlier when the sun hadn’t cease their way between horizon, carrying their rays away from little Changkyun.

“I wonder…” Changkyun mumbled between his soft red lips, coated with sprinkles of sugar he got from the strawberry snack he had earlier in the evening, Changkyun always fancied the taste of strawberry, how it could be sweet, sour and a little bit of piercing on his mouth. He couldn’t sleep, another sleepless night of a minor, he thought. At the age of 10 everyone in the village called him small genius – Changkyun always did everything 2 steps ahead of other kids around his age, even a year older ahead, he didn’t get any friends because all of them thought he could be on his own since he was smart and he needed nobody. Changkyun himself didn’t complain too much about how people treated him, he was not surprised, because the youngest prince to inherits all the dynasty crown when the current holder passed away was heaved on his small palms.

“Grandpa said they’re monsters but when I ask about his encounters with them he said he never meet them even once.” Changkyun grumbled adorably, throwing his head the other side where it was in darker shades, only some doleful lambency emerging along the vacant room. “I didn’t believe grandpa. I didn’t believe that vampire are monsters just because they drink humans blood.” He added before two of his eyes bid goodbye to the dim candles shade. “Why did grandpa called them monsters because they eat human? Does it means we are also monsters for eating animals…” He murmured to himself with lips about to purse, but his eyes couldn’t cope in and calling it a night.

 

Changkyun was sleeping peacefully on his warm mattress until he heard voices that heard severely loud in his small nitpicking ears, to his right, his grandfather had placed small sword with the silk cover, he reasoned for his own protection. To his left he had placed candles that formed into star symbol which for his surprise rearranged into parallel position which he hadn’t quite catch before his eyes started waking up instance.

“Too loud… Too loud…” Changkyun whispered to himself as he reached off from his comfortably expensive warming mattress and left it sprawled against the centuries living wooden floor with swollen half opened eyes. The loud sounds pattered against the thin door that separated his room with the hall porch and small garden with calming pond filled with hundred years terrapins.

Changkyun lifted his hand, abruptly opening the door of where the loud voices based on, but he saw nothing unless pitch black and dim candles on every point of his not so humble house. He had never been scared of any sort of myth creatures – far more ghosts. Unlike most of the kids in his place who was even afraid of rain falling against their roof. With much curiousness and lack of fear, he walked his uncovered feet outside the room, making his way through the dark corridor with nothing lead him but his eager of knowing who was bothering his slumber.

He let two of his small feet touched the ground, feeling the drying grass against his sensitive skin – he now felt like he was using other senses than his main vision, he loved challenges and he always thought his mother brought him to life for them.

“Who’s there?” little Changkyun voice was soft against the wind and his eyes wondered on the ground, squeezing his eyes abruptly until he found something, no, someone to write about in his diary paired with pen and ink.

“Shh.. no need to be so loud, little boy.” Little Changkyun assumed he heard something between the small bushes his father planted years after his wife passed away, he heard something, he did.

“Look at that,” raspy, heavy, shallow breathing and soft growling – that were the certain things little Changkyun heard, it belonged to a man, he thought, before scrunching his small eyes into the dark bushes. “His small petite body could possibly satisfy us for a week isn’t it?” the same man continued his words inside the dark.

“Fresh blood. Yours smell like a flower.”

Two tall man stepped out of the little boy bushes, they were clothed in black shirt, ripped black pants along the infamous black silky hood, the pitch black pierced right through Changkyun’s eyes; it was darker than the scary night he dreamt of, darker than charcoal yet as black as dead crow feathers. They paired with red eyes as beautiful as the rose yet somehow mourning like lily and cold as snow, their skin was as smooth either just like made of porcelain. They were barefoot but still looking as clean as magnificent; as white as pure could be. Changkyun didn’t do anything but shaking yet amusedly amazed by what he finally seeing. The bedtime story his grandfather always preach were right, after all.

“You… you… you’re mankind are real?”

“You’re not afraid of us?” One of the two breathtakingly good looking blood monster asked, getting one step closer to the little boy who wasn’t even afraid to look into their red eyes.

“Why should I be afraid?” little Changkyun stepped closer, he was always been a brave kid, since his first time able to walk alone. But he was still ten after all, he mistaken bravery as curiousness. The monster upon his eyes wasn’t backing away either, he stepped closer, closer and closer until his stomach was just inches away from the sweet little boy’s face.

“What if I said I would like to ruin your blood out and pierce your meat sideways?” The monster mumbled, looking down as one of his hands cupped little Changkyun’s cold chin. He didn’t feel cold because the fingers laid against his skin was much more colder, soulless.

“Try it then.” Little Changkyun’s voice wasn’t shaking, wasn’t bold and wasn’t as loud but they were stern and demanding; somehow the monster had put charms on him and lured him to his own death. But he was more to accepting challenge.

“Curious.” The monster whispered as he carried little Changkyun on his arms, picking his small body same level as his tall one. “But delicious.” He added, sniffing the scents of the little boy into his animalistic senses, he rubbed his nose against little boy’s neck, feeling the veins shaking for run, seeking for shield. Little Changkyun already had his eyes closed, fists clenched secretively, eyebrows ceasing – expecting for wrath of pain.

“We had deer earlier and now innocent yet brave little boy, brother?” the other monster with the same appearance as the one holding little Changkyun against his vacant chest raised his head, speaking for the first time ever since they both arrived unwelcomed.

The other monster was much to soft looking, his eyes were as red but far more gentle, he was couple inches taller, lips much more tempting and supple; nothing about him was scary, he seemed peaceful and tamed. Oh, and little Changkyun interested for what he witnessed.

“Aren’t you afraid?” the soft looking monster peppered his long slender fingers against little Changkyun’s eyes, nose and lips – it was no different cold than the one carrying him but he sensed warmth from the one touching him on the face, scrapping small drawings and lines.

“Didn’t humans tell you about us? About our legend?” his voice was too, calming. Nothing made Changkyun feel contented since his mother loss, but in the dark calm night within the touches of blood monster, he felt the most contented ever since. Little Changkyun leaned in the soft touches, wanting more, wanting care.

Little Changkyun finally let his small eyes focused on the one that was holding him dearly, he looked into the red eyes whom also looking at the same thing. Both of them stared at each other for much less five seconds before the little boy shuffled his body.

“Small and fragile, just like flowers.” The soft monster muttered, mumbling against those sharp fangs hid between his emerging calming smiles. “Let him go, my brother.” He then continued, surprising both the little boy and the other monster carrying him.

“Why so, brother?” he asked, but nodded and put the boy back on the ground.

“Just because,”

“Just because.” The monster above little Changkyun emphasized, smiling so scornfully it pained the little boy’s eyes and made him cringed away, until then the monster jumped high up in the dark sky – floating along with flock of bats that were passing through in coincidence.

Before the soft looking monster disappear from little Changkyun’s wandering eyes too, he reached out for the floating pitch black hood and hugged it tightly – not wanting him gone from his eyes.

“Pro…p…promise to comeback?” A ten years old Changkyun was sobbing hardly on his knees, pulling the pitch black hood that looked cleansed after being intact with the poor little boy’s tears.

He didn't answer but giving the boy red cold eyes instead before he jumped and left the painfully lonely little boy sobbing against his bruised knees.

When they were finally gone from little Changkyun’s sadden eyesight, the felt of empty, sadness and cold were surrounding his room just like a winter aura. – just like what he heard and saw from the particular legend.

 

 

“Brother,”

“No words needed to be said, my brother.”

“Listen to me, broth-”

“I said no words needed to be said, Luhan.”

“You can’t befriend with humans, Hyungwon. And far more worst you can’t fall in love with them, worst of worst he’s a child – son of strongest emperor in this era, if our clan finds out, no, what if their kingdom finds out? There would be war, bloody cold war and worse than it, he’s a boy.”

“I understand.”

But Hyungwon couldn’t seem to accept the fact, he wanted to deny, he tried to deny – during the long dark night he swarmed with his lifetime brother, Luhan, searching for preys he still couldn’t get little Changkyun out of his mind. Hyungwon wanted to forget but scents of flowers reminded him, the way flowers scattered away with the wind reminded of how fragile the little boy was, the piercing warmth of blood reminded him of how warming the kid was, how the morning grass softened in between his fingertips reminded him of the little boy silky hair. He couldn’t forget, he had fallen into the eyes of little boy named Changkyun.

For one night little Changkyun finally knew what it felt to have someone out from his family that was willing to talk with him, to touch him, to interact four eyes with him. He never knew what friends were, he never discovered what good conversation was until two blood monsters landed at his place. It was the first time for him interacting with strangers – and he dared to call those monsters his friends. But most importantly it was the first time he met someone so sparkling, beautiful that it pierced right through his still beating heart, it was the first time he felt something he never discovered in his journal, it was the first time he felt so eerie and it was the very first time he felt someone could understand him wholeheartedly.

It was a long night for little Changkyun, he couldn’t sleep, his eyes wondered into the sky until dawn – expecting the soft monster to comeback.

It was a long night for Hyungwon, he couldn’t get his eyes on the way, he looked behind his shoulder every second they passed new trees, expecting he wasn’t too far gone from the little boy’s house.

 

Since that threatening encounter on the dark night in Changkyun’s childhood, he knew there was nothing evil from vampires, there was nothing to be afraid of from them because he had met them personally and one of them namelessly captured his heart. Hyungwon knew not all humans were evil, not all humans trying to push their monster prejudices and there were still humans with pure hearts left.

From that fateful day, Hyungwon always put his eyes on Changkyun, visiting him silently, watched him growing up, protecting him from afar and wishing every night in the same roof where he could see Changkyun clearly, that one day their paths would cross again when Changkyun turned 18.

 

 

The sun wasn’t as shining as it should be, the radiance, the lambency, the sparkles – all looked as if the deity of sun had forgotten about their rights to keep the earth contained with rays of light.

Maybe the deity of rain had decided to take over and ruled the gloomy evening, it was raining, it was pouring hard during the prince’s 18th birthday.

“Eighteen and proud.” Old looking man wrapped in armory suit cackled, he was riding his silky white horse, aiming through the forest with some other younger man wearing the same exact suit, but less luxurious, riding along behind him.

And there was the little infamous boy, with much diligent and introvert interesting character known since he was just ten or less – Changkyun. He had grown, not much but taller, eyes still as lost and desperate as it was, hair still as silky, lips as red, he hadn’t change much physically and he also did not change, slightest bit, mentally.

Changkyun was still the intact boy he used to be, the mysterious and quiet boy who no one once even cared to greet for conversation – he had never talk with anyone beside the people who worked at the palace, but still not glimpse of them the same age as him. He had no choice but keeping all the curiousness and questions to himself. Years growing up without company, he knew what he got himself into.

“It’s your birthday, cheer up a bit.” The same old man joyed out as he whipped the horse harshly, wanting it to stop slaughtering around but walk on the way he wanted to be. The old man who always talk whenever he got the chance was Changkyun’s father – the king.

Changkyun never been used to talk with other people out of his family or the palace, but since his grandfather passed away two years ago, the chance of him healing – breaking out of his shell – got even smaller. Changkyun had always loved his grandfather’s company, even if it was just for mere seconds. He was never been comfortable with anyone but himself, he was almost, he was that close of being contented around his grandfather but it was too late, again.

“I am happy, father.” Changkyun pulled himself out of his amazement. It had been too long since he stepped out of the palace – since the king allowed him to go out. He couldn’t bear out pretending when the view of tree scraping high were just too mesmerizing, the way grasses softly brushed against his boots, the way butterflies greeted him and the way raindrops touched his skin felt too weird to be true or maybe he was the one too weird to never noticed the beauty.

Changkyun raised his chin upwards, waiting for another drop hitting his eyelash.

“Future king don’t do that, my son.” The king coughed, somehow reprimanding Changkyun like he was ten, he wasn’t paying attention to what his father said but instead jumping off his horse and wandered out. “This is your first time going this far from home isn’t it? Take your time then, my son.” The old man smiled to himself realizing he was too hard on him, then continued, “It is your eighteen birthday, too, so I would like you to enjoy your time.”

With the last straw coming out from the king’s willing, him, with the other man started their horse voyage – hunting preys for the big feast later at night.

Changkyun was left wandered around the same area he had scrapped his feet minute before, as much curious as his little self was he couldn’t deny that he got weaker once he got older, he realized he was more introvert, more closed up and more scared than he was eight years ago. He started feeling the coldness, the numbness and the lifeless droughts.

The trees were whistling, through the wind, through the grass, they made such an eerie sounds, the sounds of being alone all the time, being cold every night – somehow Changkyun felt what nature trying to lure him. He always been in love with outside world but he didn’t have the courage to step up, he remembered how his father always reminded him about outside world, about the dangerous, even though Changkyun himself knew he never get himself injured or hurt even once.

Changkyun also wondered about that, too, while walking on the grass that wrapped itself around his ankle, reaching to his skin. He always wondered why he never get himself injured, in pain, hurt. He never get himself a lecture from anyone too, he was always lucky.

Being the introvert kid he was, for not getting injured by anything or not getting any lectures from anyone, it sounded normal for people but it wasn’t for him.

Changkyun reached his destination, the place he always wanted to be – the place everyone inside the kingdom always talk about; the beautiful running waterfall. He then realized how spectacular the place was, how amazing it looked, now he knew his trustworthy maids didn’t lie to him about the scenery.

“Hello there, small prince.” Changkyun greeted the wailing bear, whining just on top of the rocks that were placed around the grand waterfall, he then asked, “Are you somehow lost, my small prince?” but certainly got no answer from the little beast.

As soon as Changkyun tried to approach the small bear he noticed something bigger shadowed behind him, making big cloud of darkness and covered almost half of his was just fine scenery.

It was something bigger, huge, beasty, sharp fangs – the bear. She was the little bear’s mother and she looked nothing but furious and intended to protect her small bear.

And before he knew it the bear revealed her claws and scratched Changkyun’s chest, pushing him down inside the running hard waterfall abruptly. Oh, what a pity, he couldn’t swim.

Changkyun panicked through the water abyss, he coughed, screamed until his throat burning in flame, he felt like he strangled himself, like someone had punched his chest with strength as hundred man. He won’t stop fighting against the water and accidentally hit his head with the huge rock rooted in the depth. He couldn’t swim, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t breathe, no, he didn’t breathe.

At his eighteen birthday Changkyun had been attacked by bear which allowed him to drown and lost his consciousness.

Minutes passed by, Changkyun could feel what warmth was again. He felt a man, cold man’s hand gripping to his cheeks, caressing it so his cheeks would rose a color again. He was as pale as the man who rescued him, as cold as he was too.

“Wake up,” The familiar voice echoed through Changkyun’s black vision, he knew that voice and he wanted to witness the person who had it for the very last time – but his eyes said different. He couldn’t open his eyes, it was heavy like someone stitched it together.

“Open your eyes for me.” He then begged, now his voice was shaking. “Please open your eyes, I’m sorry I was too late,” he paused, from the voice escaping his mouth Changkyun would know he had already shed tear above him, whoever he was.

“I’m sorry I was too late, please wake up. I can’t let you drink my blood,” He sobbed, pulling Changkyun close to his not chest, on the darkness Changkyun was captured he could sense the man’s strange scent, it was like flower but much to lavender. He also felt the warmth, even though the man’s holding him was as cold as stone.

“I can’t… I can’t let you drink my blood, I can’t. I don’t want you to turn into the monster that I am now.”

The familiar voice kept repeating the same exact words, with the same intonation too, he was shaking, his fingertips were caressing through Changkyun’s cheeks once again.

“I protect you through the year, making you safe, keeping eyes on you and now I missed a second and you’re already laying cold in my hand…” his voice sounded in pain, more in pain than Changkyun who was suffering in his embrace. “Don’t leave me… we supposed to cross our path again when you turned 18, and when you do this is what happened?” he continued.

Changkyun filled his strength and tried his best to open his eyes, even though it was only an inch his eyes dolefully attacked by the white radiance peeking on his lids. He saw a man figure, his shoulder was broad, his hair looked softer than silk, his face was small. With more struggles, he opened his lids a bit more to finally witness the man he had been wondering of.

He was the same man that encountered him years ago, the man with black pitch cloak and eyes as red as snow, the monster Changkyun called soft.

“You’re real.” Changkyun muttered soullessly, weakly in the arm of someone he encountered years ago. “Wha-what, what’s y-,” he coughed, he knew he couldn’t continue his words any longer. He was weak he had nothing less but his soul that remain calm.

“Shh.. stay still, stay still. Help will come soon.” He soothed the shaking boy that was already on his brink, he knew Changkyun couldn’t make it except if he let him drink his cursed blood – but it would make him regret all his immortal life. He didn’t want Changkyun to suffer the curse of devil’s from hell.

“What’s your name?” Changkyun gained all his strength again to ask his name, which he should had done way before.

“Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon.” He mumbled with tears falling into the cold cheeks of Changkyun, Hyungwon could finally talk with the person who he always fall in love to, who he always taken care of and put an eyes on but one thing he didn’t know was the first time he was able to talk with Changkyun was also his last time.

Changkyun closed his eyes slowly after knowing the soft monster name he always wondered, he knew vampires were real and he also learnt that they weren’t a threat. Changkyun knew he was always been the weak person he was, and he also knew that Hyungwon always protect him for any possible dangerous he was put in and he always saved him no matter how – that what he understood.

But today Changkyun also knew that nobody was perfect even the perfect vampire. No one could change the faith when it happened then it would. It wasn’t Hyungwon’s fault, it was no one fault. Changkyun closed his eyes with things he had been wondering on his short life, he won’t called it short, eighteen years walking the earth was more than enough for him.

What made it better, he could die in the hand of someone he always put a feelings on ever since he laid eyes on him.

“No.. No… Changkyun? Wake up, oh no,” Hyungwon’s red eyes got darker, his tear bags were getting hot and hotter, ones said that vampire tears were made of flames, that it would burn their porcelain skin once it touched them and would only get healed once he stopped mourning.

On the eighteen birthday of Changkyun, Hyungwon finally crossed path with him once again and for the very last time too.


	2. New Beginning

It was spring.

 

The nicest spring he ever seen awhile in his certainly not ending lifetime, he couldn't tell. Maybe it was autumn? He didn’t know the difference either as he was the man who couldn't feel any sort of warmth or coldness. He felt it was all fine, he was doing great throughout the seasons, throughout the days, weeks, months and years. He had his life greatly. Following the cycle of nature, finding jobs that he ended up quitting, trying to enter any school or universities available and got casted in immediately because his nurturing smart self, as though was earned by himself for living in ages - got to watch, to witness how history was made with his own two bloody murder eyes,

But he preferred them called as rose eyes.

He was in pain, internal pain, he couldn't explain with words; the first scar inside his deceased pith. He didn't seem to be apologetic for himself, as in fact, he never was – he never absolve himself when the dots of his past lover flashed before his eyes, got him thinking it was his fault, he knew it was his, but why? He never cross the line, he was always playing in the safe side also following rules of the cursed ones. All he ever did to the boy was wonderful, by watching, keeping his little one safe from the world, keeping his eyes latched just so his lover wouldn’t get any insufficient flaw. It was perfect for the man with crystal rose eyes but weren’t enough for the world to see.

No one wanted to see someone who had been damned for years having sparks on their eyes all in sudden and fireworks inside their hearts – because all lousy people deserve to be cursed for eternity, which made love never been in their dictionary.

On the other words, Hyungwon made it out for decades without mourning over his past lover – Changkyun. He learned how to smile again, how to stop tasting what the world offered, bluntly given up everything, anything. He did not feel any convinced conditions anymore. Hyungwon turned to the dead man as he was. Cold and shredded inside.

Luhan had been a great partner – really great uncle as well, guiding Hyungwon out from his dark thoughts and mourning springs, couching him to start all over as the time alternated. They build new house, moving to cities, staying in various countries sometimes passing across the ocean.

Hyungwon likewise changing his role on daily life, trying to be university student when he wasn’t bored, but often times he loved to sign up as meek student who got no friends – whenever he felt disinterested on his roles, dropping out would be his first choice; it became repetition. Luhan did same, but the slightly older mortal consistently stayed on his job. He occasionally chose challenging things; professors, doctors, teachers and lastly the profession Hyungwon always cackled about – being a cop.

Until one day, when Luhan and Hyungwon decided to try new roles as Spanish language teacher and commonly weak transferred student in the new humble school, everything started to get interesting once again

 

 

“Kids, welcome to the class of 2017!” a gorgeous woman greeted when she walked in, strutting with her glamour red heels. The whole class immediately gawked. Her voice filled with happiness.

“I expect you all had great vacation, yeah?” she added, chuckling sweetly while preparing some teacher stuffs on top of the scattered wooden table.

“I didn’t see you for so long, how can my vacation be great?” voice of a young boy shouted from the back of the class, precisely on edge, right beside the clear window. Then chuckles and whistles from other students chimed around the room. “You are the only great thing this world can offer, Mrs. Steele.”

“That was sweet Changkyun,” the teacher smiled contently, lowering her overly thick glasses to the bench of her perfectly shaped nose. “But as you can see, there are more sweet things this small world could offer to you rather than that impudent mouth.” She closed her absent book while giving out another chuckle, getting used hearing male students teasing her, yet there was always one student she could never stand, which was the superior smartest senior student in Shermer high school, Lim Changkyun.

“Like, for the example?” Changkyun talked back, replacing his legs on top of his – rather messy – desk.

“Like, new transferred student, for example.” The teacher answered back – following with her phony smile.

“And how is that great thing, Mrs. Steele?” he started to get annoyed, judging by how he already shifted three times on his seat and placed his legs on the floor – he was really on the end of his patience.

“That’s a great thing because our newly transferred student is known for his amazing history in all subjects, even physical education. Note that everybody.” Mrs. Steele explained to the whole class now, diverting her eyes around the dead silent room after the mention of ‘transferred student’ spoken.

“And our intelligent transferred friend’s uncle would be our temporary Spanish teacher.”

“And how is that a good thing for us Mrs. Steele? Like, really now? Transferred student that is smarter than me? And do you think we need any new Spanish teacher? Mr. Cortez is fine.” Changkyun raged singlehandedly without realizing that his own body was already standing with fist ready to knock off something. Nothing was actually real for him, he wasn’t even mad nor annoyed, he just loved getting into intense discussion with his favorite teacher – it made him felt like he was seen by her, by everyone and it feed off his ego. He loved getting attention.

“Well Mr. Cortez is marrying someone and that means he needs day offs, didn’t he?” Mrs. Steele almost sounded like she was sighing tiredly. “Mr. Cortez never actually teach us anything, just so you know!” Another student across the room shouted that resulted in whole class laughing about it – including Changkyun.

“Well that fat taco finally getting some senorita!” Changkyun added, making the class fell into long grunts and laughter.

“Lim Changkyun that’s enough for this morning.” Mrs. Steele took the chance as she mentioned ‘come in’ hand gesture towards the door, the whole class was still in their happiest euphoria except they stopped when transferred student stepped in, rather, awkwardly.

“He’s walking like a crab what happened to his legs?”

“More like what happened to his dingdong.”

“Oh guys he just got laid last night his dingdong snapped inside that pussy!”

“Was her cave too good for that wimpy kid?”

Many more blurted out, from every different direction in the classroom, all the words were coming from the boys whom dressed up untidily - some of them were wearing headbands and belt around their heads. While the girls were surprisingly whistling slyly, some of them gawked and some of them found the new student just, plain.

His uniform was weirdly tucked in, his shoes were polished and his hair was ruffled down, little strands of it were touching his covered-with-brown-lenses eyes, but those weren’t the thing everyone paid attention to – it was his lips, supple, thick, wet and very oddly red.

“My name is Chae Hyungwon. Please be nice to me.” He might have just heard himself whimpered softly under his breath. He hated going to new place, more overly a place where no one was willing to open up – even to smile. Hyungwon had been in plenty of situations before and the one he was going through the moment surely wasn’t his top favorites.

“Hey, gay boy,”

“Getting ready for fashion week?” Changkyun shouted the last straw that had whole class giggled in humor, but also lead to Mrs. Steele shutting them up with hard bang on the wooden table – thus no one wonder why it was rusty.

But Hyungwon’s eyes were fixated in one person, it caught him off guard how the resemblance was crazily horrifying. The sound of his voice, the way his eyes that never once settled to anyone; which gave them frightening nonchalant perception, the way his lips curled up whenever something interesting happened, the way the strand of his hair following the hallow of the wind – everything about Changkyun had expectedly reminded Hyungwon of Changkyun.

It brought him back to his deepest pain, and he hated it.

“Changkyun?” Hyungwon confidently had said his first word, out of nowhere – out of anyone’s topic at the meantime.

“Shit fuck.”

“We don’t know each other.” Changkyun bitterly spat as he shifted closer to his desk, hiding his face between his not so big palms – he loved getting attention but sometimes too much attention gave him humiliation instead, and this time he was indeed feeling humiliated by the new transferred student.

“Well, no way in the world Hyungwon would know your name – and your face, if you two hadn’t meet beforehand.” Mrs. Steele added, almost unknowingly winking within her words.

“Alright since the two of you knew each other already, I’ll let Hyungwon be your responsibility today. Give him some tour, eat with him; just be with him, whatever new student did.”

Hyungwon wasn’t listening as his eyes were already found their new impressive, attentive, compelling boy.

He giggled under his breathe and swore that something whimsical was coming.


	3. Mask Off

"Stop following me!" Changkyun sighed while tilting his head back, he could snap his neck right there if he went overboard.

"I'm not. The teacher said-" Hyungwon replied, but then stopped when Changkyun turned his back midway.

"We don't listen to teacher anymore, Hyungwon. So please?" The shorter boy beamed jokingly to Hyungwon, who was rather startled and shocked of the way Changkyun acted - he expected the boy to be curious like he used to, nice and adorable, but the Changkyun standing upon his eyes in that moment wasn't the one he expected at all, he even wished this version of his boyfriend could disappear.

Hyungwon couldn't believe himself either, for he always been praying and wishing upon the no man God to make encounter with his past loved one. He prayed, prayed and prayed, sans believing that God himself existed. He thought things were walking down his flowery path with how he, not coincidentally met Changkyun again, thus allowing him to once again believed with the mighty lord, but the sudden sharp pang of reality stood right in front of him proving that no bliss existed for a demon like him. Hyungwon couldn't and wouldn't get what he wanted, even when he killed himself.

"But I want to be with you?" Hyungwon asked, he wasn't sure if he was asking or stating a fact which strongly stood he'd been missing Changkyun like a fucking insane animal for hundreds of years, he wanted to be with him although the person wasn't the Changkyun he knew. The situation was so thick and void that neither of them know how to blink normally. "Don't leave me. I don't know what should I do here-" He continued but once again got cut off.

"You're so gay. Stay away from me fag," Changkyun spat bitterly, rubbing his lips with the back of his hand. His gaze was thrown elsewhere, he refused to look at Hyungwon for some reason - because what the taller boy said suddenly made him ultimately blushing, he was crazy hot and he refused to accept the fact that he love the little amount of attention. "Just stay away." He added, eyes still avoiding Hyungwon. The boy with small physique left the latter dumbfounded, he walked away through the hall, approaching his group of friends who were, sadly, as bad as he was as a human being.

Hyungwon, in the other hand, didn't know what he heard, wait, he knew it so well; he heard it clear - but he didn't want to admit, he refused. He wanted to be sure that the Changkyun he knew hundreds ages ago was the same person, but eventually his thought couldn't help, he loathed himself even more for that lied an ounce he got himself desperately hating Changkyun. The dead boy wasn't fully aware what he was going to face, he thought he was prepared for whatever would happen, hence, nothing as worst as losing his boyfriend, but he was wrong after all - for a second he thought losing Changkyun entirely would be better than only losing the soul yet his body still roaming around with different lives. Maybe Hyungwon was crazy, maybe the hundreds of journey he went through made him stiff but maybe Changkyun's words were just as hurtful as watching him dying aside the river that time.

Hyungwon was sure for that exact moment his feelings for whoever Changkyun that was, washed like his first lover's death. He felt betrayed, for Hyungwon whom already gave his all just to obtain that fretful event; what more to love for that boy? For himself? Oh how he wished he could die like a normal person, how he could forget all the pain he had been seeing and feeling, but sadly vampire didn't work that way.

The cold man was so ticked, he didn't feel right and it was rare for that side to come out - he always try to conceal it and everytime he did it worked better and better, but he couldn't do the same this time. He was in rage, his eyes started to get itchy because the lenses; he was in need to eat. He was in need to hunt.

 

 

"Bye!!" Changkyun greeted his friends who were sitting on the school's main stairs, they always gather after their class ended and loosen up with cans of cokes or just usual isotonic drink - sitting together and talk about everything they had in mind was not fun without teasing every girls that were walking through them, some occasional day they would raise up score boards to give those girls a decent score which went from 0 to 10, so if one of them showed 10 they would pretty much ended up having quickie in school's abandoned storage room; if the girls agreed to do so.

"Yoonhe wasn't that good after all." Jooheon muttered, "She's bad in bed so don't bother sleeping with her!" He shouted, waving his hands like he gave up on something. Changkyun just chuckled, during his days he swore to himself; no matter what he did or how wild and naughty he was, he strapped his heart to never play with anyones body if he wasn't sure about his feelings yet - therefore he never fell for anyone before, thus he authorized himself not to touch anyone.

Changkyun might smoke, drinking and attending parties but screwing someone wasn't his cup of tea. Vaguely, he smiled off Jooheon's comments while walking away inside the school - wasn't a suprise when he yet again left out his earphone and ipod, must be inside his locker somewhere.

"What the fuck..." Changkyun was ultimately startled, shocked, dumbfounded - everything someone could tell by seeing his face. He didn't quite understand what was happening before his eyes, was it Hyungwon hovering his classmate? And why did his classmate stripped naked beneath Hyungwon? What was happening?

Astonished, Changkyun mouth fell without his knowing; who wouldn't be? Witnessing someone stark pressing against each other, naked body sprawled as if it was nothing. The boy hated what he was watching, moreover the one on top was Hyungwon, it was him who held that naked girl under him, it was him who touched her rather delicately, he was ready to press his mouth on her neck but not until Changkyun finally averted his eyes and caught Hyungwon's gaze instead. Hyungwon looked scary, his eyes were as red as blooming rose, his lips were not less than bloody and his skin was purely snow white; he was glowing with no sparks, he was breathtaking, seemingly delicate. If Changkyun could stop to worship the one he was picturing in his eyes he would, without any doubt.

"Your..." Changkyun gasped, he took two steps backwards, "You... Have fangs?" after taking another step he then realized something was odd with Hyungwon, dumb him for not realizing it since their first talk earlier; Changkyun should have noticed how weird Hyungwon's accent was, how his face was too porcelain, his skin was morbidly white - nothing made sense until the second he saw what truly lied beneath Hyungwon. Could he be it? A smart person could sense it sooner than Changkyun, though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything." He choked on his own words then awkwardly needed to drag his shameful body away from whatever happening there.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hyungwon, who was still top naked with traces of red liquid dripping from his mouth to his chin, running through his neck, stopped wherever the smaller boy was intending to go. Hyungwon reached out his hand to grab the latter's shoulder but he sadly avoided having contact with him. "Why? Are you afraid?" Hyungwon murmured, walking closer to Changkyun just for the little to hide inside his uniform instead. "Or are you afraid that my faggot virus would get to your ass?"

Changkyun was left without words, how could his own saying backfired that quickly, rather, in the worst way ever.

"You ruined my meal time." Hyungwon brushed his fingertip on Changkyun's shaking lips, feeling how soft it was - he couldn't wait until he tasted what the little boy got under his grip. "Are you afraid?" he asked, pressing his thumb on Changkyun's lower lip.

"Am not. This is just a prank, it'll end soon." The boy with heavy voice chuckled bitterly, how he wished all of these weren't real and just fragment of his daydream. "And if this is real, I didn't ruin anything."

"Oh, you do, apparently," The taller man now caught the shaking deer rested against the wall behind him, with two arms securing the boy not to run anywhere possible, Hyungwon brushed his kneecap on Changkyun's crotch, just to make sure; once again. "You do know that I was ready to have and devour her blood, right? And by that I could live my life without hunting anyone ever again. But you came and ruined everything. I could have her by now, be well fed so no one would get hurt in the future, but you..." Hyungwon sighed, he stopped just because Changkyun was showing painfully scared and confused reaction - everything was too sudden for him, they just met this morning and all stuffs had turn against his will.

"Be my food." Hyungwon then put his guards down and let the boy breathe without any pressure.

"What do you think I a-"

"I will kill you if you refuse. I will rip your body apart and eat your heart with you dying before my eyes, screaming with no sound and crying with blood, I would do it if you refuse so."

"You're a psycho," Changkyun spat with tears in his eyes, how horrible could it be? Just imagining the scene made his whole body sick and chill, he thought that he needed to apologize to what he said earlier to Hyungwon; calling him disgusting fag and gay on top of all - but it wasn't the case, therefore the boy had known.

"You think I'm lying for the sake of your apology? I have been called far more horrible names before and you don't need to think yours are the worst, Changkyun." The red eyed man chuckled, but it was unpleasant for the ears to hear. "Think this way, you saw my secrets so as the return I want your loyalty to me. If you say no you'll die but If you say yes I could give everything to you, though, there'll be a little pain and sweats." He bargained, still no respond from the boy he was towering for minutes now.

"What will you do?" Changkyun, weakly whispered had finally showed his real skin - he wasn't all that tough and mean after all, he just didn't want anyone to see what been living under that body of him, for he thought being famous in school with lots of people fawning over was reasoned by being mean and harsh and he wanted to blend in. Vice versa.

"Nothing much. I'll have your energy everytime I screw you, but that energy could only last me days, yet if I fuck you whilst drinking your blood, I'll last for months and even stronger. But since it's your first time I assume? I would be gentle as ever. I won't fuck you just yet if you didn't want to." Hyungwon flicked his tongue, licking the remaining blood left on his thick, supple, lips.

"Of course I won't! No- no way I'm doing that! I'm not ga-"

"Gay or not it's just sex, furthermore your little one down there have proven otherwise." Hyungwon smirked, moving his eyes downwards just to see his kneecap that'd been slowly rubbing against now Changkyun's erected crotch.

And now Changkyun had nothing to say but being put in embarrassment, he held his head down with so many regrets and question, how can someone just met doing things as scary and as dangerous as this? And how could he believed in that vampire bullshits?

"You're lying. You were so good to me before, what happened to you? You were so silent and innocent." The brown haired boy asked, he titled his head to stare at Hyungwon's glowing red eyes but not five seconds lasted he already threw his gaze somewhere around his toes.

 _"What happened to you? You were so silent and innocent."_  He repeated, Hyungwon didn't have anything much to say but repeat Changkyun's words ever so oddly - how he wanted to laugh at the little boy's expression, he was even more confused with how conflicted his eyebrows furrowed deadly by that time. If only he knew, Hyungwon thought.

"I won't rush things. I'll be gentle to you, I'll treat you like a gem you're, my little princess."

Hyungwon kissed Changkyun's forehead before walking back to the class where he left everything undone, like nothing happened and Changkyun was once again left dumbfounded, wondering to the skies, oceans and grounds of what happened to him in the spand of a day.

Was it miracle or a curse?

_Or maybe that was just a normal day where someone had been tired pretending to be what they weren't and let their instinct took over._


End file.
